Chapter 003
Pandora vs. Pandora is the third chapter of the Freezing manga series, part of Volume 1 and the Introductory Arc Synopsis Satellizer and Miyabi begin their fight. When Satellizer cuts Miyabi, the junior Pandora explodes in rage. She uses her many Limiters to bind Satellizer. Summary Satellizer L. Bridget and Miyabi Kannazuki continue their battle. Miyabi fires her levitating knives toward Satellizer, but she blocks them with her sword. Miyabi performs an Accel Turn to "test" her underclassman's speed. When she attacks, Satellizer performs her own Accel Turn and smashes several of Miyabi's knives. Miyabi is impressed with Satellizer's speed and the two clash four times, and Kazuya states he cannot read any of their movements. Miyabi tries to taunt Satellizer a little, but the sophomore slashes Miyabi's cheek, drawing blood, leaving all of the Limiters astounded. Miyabi touches her cheek, shocked to see her own blood. She screams at the top of her lungs and drops her knees, horrified that her perfect image has been scratched. She scream turns into a laugh. She states that she intended to punish Satellizer a little, but it's not nearly enough at this point. She promises to annihilate Satellizer and proceeds to activate the Ereinbar Set with her three Limiters. Satellizer is stunned Miyabi can use so many Limiters, and the Limiters activate their three Freezing fields at full power at Miyabi's order. Satellizer is completely stunned, and Miyabi laughs at the fact Satellizer does not any a Limiter to counter her three, leaving Satellizer trapped. However, Satellizer performs a remarkably high jump despite her restraints. She contemplates leaving the battle, but Kazuya is pressured by the powerful field. She extends her hand to flee with him, but Satellizer finds her chest, hand, and arm pierced by Miyabi's Homing Dagger. She falls to the ground and one of Miyabi's Limiters holds onto her. Kazuya tears up and Miyabi demands Satellizer be brought to her. Miyabi taunts her paralysed opponent. She asks how Satellizer will may for scratching her face and promptly jabs her in her stomach. Miyabi points one of her knives to her underclassman's neck and instructs Satellizer on what to say. But Satellizer just asks for Kazuya to be let go. Miyabi rips open Satellizer's dress and then orders her Limiters to beat a frantic Kazuya as punishment for rejecting her. Miyabi has one of her Limiters sexually harass Satellizer, triggering Satellizer's aphephobia. Miyabi wants Satella to feel shame and humiliation, so she kicks her enemy to the ground. She has her Limiters take explicit pictures of Satellizer and Kazuya screams for them to stop. Kazuya emits an extremely powerful Freezing that negates the current field completely. Miyabi herself is frozen, and Satellizer emerges holding the heads of two of Miyabi's beaten Limiters. Ticy Phenyl alerts President Chiffon Fairchild of Satellizer's most recent act. Event Notes *The Accel Turn is performed for the first time, which also marks the début of the High End Skills. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters